Heretofore, use has been made of two weighing receptacles, each suspended in a weighing machine, and a mixing receptacle. One of the weighing receptacles is arranged to receive and weigh out in proper order different ingredients in liquid state, after which the ingredients are emptied into the mixing receptacle. The other weighing receptacle receives and weighs out ingredients, which are in powder state, in a corresponding way. The ingredients in powder state are then emptied into the mixing receptacle, where they are mixed with the ingredients in liquid state by an agitator.
This known practice has the drawbacks that it requires three receptacles and two weighing machines and that the mixing of the ingredients in the mixing receptacle by the agitator can be incomplete.